The studies are designed to improve the understanding of the long term effects of both venoarterial (VA) and venovenous (VV) extracorporeal membrane oxygenation (ECMO). The aim of this study is to examine the long-term neuropsychological outcome and related academic and behaviour problems of ECMO survivors. Whereas previous studies have addressed the outcome of this population through age 5, this study will explore the long-term neuropsychological and psychosocial outcome of ECMO survivors and address the relationship of early neuropsychological deficits demonstrated in this population to the development of specific learning disabilities and behavioral problems such as attention deficit disorder. In addition to overall intellectual functioning, specific areas of neuropsychological outcome to be addressed will include language, visual/spatial skills and motor planning, memory and attention and academic screening. Psychosocial adjustment and reports of academic functioning will be evaluated using standardized checklists completed by parents and teachers. The goal of this study is to further investigate the services to best address the specific deficits seen in this group of children. A specific pattern of neuropsychological deficit may point to an identifiable mode of injury prevalent in this population.